


Nap time

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Ianto reevaluates the benefits of napping.





	Nap time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



Ianto could never understand the logic behind the mid morning nap.

How could you possibly need to sleep just mere hours after you'd had a complete night's sleep? It made no sense. Surely if you had the luxury of time to be able to have the mid morning nap, you could afford to simply have slept in later, gained those few extra hours of shut eye, and then been able to get on with your morning.

As it stood, mornings were designed for getting tasks done. You could get more done in a few hours of the morning, than you could manage for the rest of the day, in his experience.

He could understand perfectly the concept of the mid afternoon nap. In fact, there were few things better than bustling about on a Sunday morning, getting all of the cleaning and shopping and laundry done, sitting down to a light lunch, and then letting the afternoon drift away in peaceful slumber on the sofa, with your head comfortably lying in the lap of a lover.

The afternoon nap made sense. It was hours since the last proper sleep, and hours still until the next promise of repose. It was the opportunity to recharge the batteries before the evening set in. Because, if the world was planning on ending, it could always be guaranteed to happen just before dinner.

Even the post dinner nap had some logical backing. Sometimes it represented the food coma that resulted from a gloriously rich and fullsome dinner, sometimes accompanied by alcohol. Sometimes it represented the brief respite as you struggled to maintain wakefulness to the end of the evening, when the prize of slumber would finally be rewarded. Sometimes it was the critical rest required when you knew the night would be long and cold, because aliens didn't believe in time zones, and that the day would be bright and clear once more before the opportunity to crawl into bed would present itself again. And sometimes it was the cat nap before a long night of sensuous lovemaking, when sleep fell well down the list of priorities.

Yes, up until now, the mid morning nap concept had seemed completely pointless.

Now though, he'd changed his mind.

At thirty two weeks pregnant, Ianto rested his head on his arms and leaned forward on the desk, closing his eyes.

Yes, the mid morning nap had to be the best thing ever invented.


End file.
